fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
ME: Salarian (race)
The second species to join the Citadel, the salarians are warm-blooded amphibians native to the planet Sur'Kesh. Salarians possess a hyperactive metabolism; they think fast, talk fast, and move fast. To salarians, other species seem sluggish and dull-witted, especially the Elcor. Unfortunately, their metabolic speed leaves them with a relatively short lifespan; salarians over the age of 40 are a rarity. Salarians are known for their observational capability and non-linear thinking. This manifests as an aptitude for research and espionage. They are constantly experimenting and inventing, and it is generally accepted that they always know more than they are letting on. Historical Information Salarians were already thriving on Sur'Kesh 50,000 years before, albeit in a thoroughly primitive state. Eventually, they progressed technologically to the point of colonizing planets beyond their own. The salarians were the second species to discover the Citadel, only a few decades after the asari. They opened diplomatic relations at once and became one of the founding species of the Citadel Council. In a gesture of trust, the salarians opened the records of one of their intelligence services, the League of One, but this quickly created problems when the League's members found themselves in danger as a result. The League slaughtered the entire Union inner cabinet, but were later hunted down, leaving only relics behind. The salarians also played a significant role in the advancement of the krogan species. The salarians provided the krogan with advanced technology and a new, tranquil home planet (in order to manipulate the krogan into eradicating the rachni for the Council). The peaceful home planet and better technology put less strain on the krogan as a species; they no longer had to worry about simply surviving on a dangerous planet with primitive technology, as they did before contact with the salarians. This comparatively easy life, combined with their exceedingly high birth rate, allowed the krogans the time, numbers and energy to spread through Citadel space, aggressively claiming formerly allied planets as their own. In order to end these "Krogan Rebellions" the salarians then provided the turians with the genophage, a biological weapon that effectively sterilized the krogan resulting in almost all krogan pregnancies ending in stillbirth. Though their military is nothing special, salarians are currently seen as the premier intelligence and information-gathering arm of the Council. As such they are well respected, but some races, including a few humans, see the salarians as manipulators. Biological Information The Salarians are a bipedal race of amphibians, with tall, elongated bodies well-suited for their high metabolism, and skeletons composed of more cartilage than those of other races such as humans. Salarian heads are long and thin, and have a pair of vestigal horns protruding from the top of their skulls. Skin varies in color, from bright reds and greens to the more common shades of blue or grey. Their blood is a greenish color. Salarian eyes are large and oval and have thin membranes in place of eyelids. The pupils are a wide slit, oriented horizontally, and the irises can be dark green, purple or brown. Salarians blink upwards, rather than downwards as humans do. Racial Traits *+2'' Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, ''-2'' Strength, ''-2'' Wisdom'' *'Medium Size:' As Medium creatures, Salarians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Speed: '''Salarian base speed is 8 metres. They have a swim speed of 4 metres *'Breathe Underwater: As amphibious creatures, Salarians can't drown in water. *'Expert Swimmer: '''A Salarian may choose to take 10 on Swim Checks even when distracted or threatened. *'Low-light vision: Salarians ignore concealment (but not total concealment) from darkness. *'Conditional Bonus Feat:' Salarians are natural spies and investigators. A Salarian with Gather Information as a trained skill gains Skill Focus Information as a bonus feat. *'''High-speed Metabolism: '''Salarians only require one hour of sleep each day. This does not give them the healing benefits of 8 hours of rest in only one hour, it only mitigates the need for 8 hours of sleep. Natural healing still works as normal. Category:Mass Effect